


The Secret of the Lost Guardians

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chairman Rose - Freeform, Champion Leon - Freeform, Fanfiction, Kibana - Freeform, M/M, Nezu - Freeform, Pokemon swsh, Zacian - Freeform, zamazenta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: The fall of the King of Galar long ago had left an impact on the entire Region of Galar. Especially ever since after the fall of the King, the two Guardians of the Region disappeared as well. No one knows what happened to the two Guardians known as Zamazenta and Zacian that once protected the Region. Rumors were spread about what could have happened to the two Guardians after the tragic loss of the kind King that had once so caringly ruled the lands of Galar. Would the two Guardians ever return if they were truly needed one day in time that's yet to come? Had the Guardians abandoned them all due to just having no one left to serve? Or would the Guardians return one day if someone is found suitable enough to take proper rulership of the Region? And what if, while the tragic fall of the king is a mystery, what if the two guardians held a secret of their own; a secret that had been lost to time due to having no records of this secret that stood between the two Guardians that once protected the land?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the truly tragic day that the King of Galar fell long long ago, leaving there to supposedly be no royalty to rule the kingdom, there had been no sightings of the two legendary heroes known as Zamazenta and Zacian. The two heroes that once stood strong to serve the land of Galar with honor whilst protecting the inhabitants of the region were unable to be found no matter how much anyone tried to locate the two wolves. Rumors claim that the two guardians of the land had retreated to live amongst the hidden until they day they are once again needed arises. Whilst other rumors state that the two protectors of all whom inhabit Galar would never just abandon them all like this even though the King they once served had fallen to a tragic fate. After all, what if one day, the help from the two guardians was desperately needed but the Guardians weren't there to help them at a time of dire need? Would the two Guardians really risk leaving the inhabitants of Galar without a true form of security? What if Eternatus were to reawaken from the supposed eternal slumber that the two Guardians had left him in? The answers to those questions have remained a complete mystery for over five hundred years time and not even the smartest of researches have been able to solve even a small trace of the mystery of what happened in terms of the disappearance of the two Guardians that once stood fearlessly by the King whilst risking their lives for the sake of Galar all those years ago.

When the two Guardians had disappeared, people spent years searching Galar, yet, the two Guardians were never found; to everyone's dismay. Yet, no one searched the Slumbering Weald. After all, no one dared disturb what was believed to be sacred grounds by trespassing, hence why the Slumbering Weald was not accessible to anyone without consequences to follow trespassing on the sacred land. But none have ever thought of the fact that perhaps just maybe, the two Guardians had taken residence in the depths of the Slumbering Weald in order to avoid being disturbed by anyone; whether they be human or Pokémon. For all the inhabitants of Galar knew, they believed the two Guardians had fallen as a result of the fall of the beloved King. Perhaps by some sort of magic deal that helped Zamazenta and Zacian protect the kingdom as long as the King was in charge still. But that's just another rumor. But now, it was five hundred years exactly since the tragic day that the beloved King of Galar had fallen. Even in the current day, people still wondered about what really happened to the two Guardians, but now, the Guardians were nothing more than mere legends and tales to all of those who wonder about the two heroic Guardians that had once protected the lands of Galar hundreds of years ago. And to this day, the Slumbering Weald was still off limits to everyone, due to it still being considered sacred land.

As of the current moment, it was late noon, silence stood in the sacred lands of the Slumbering Weald as the two Guardians were resting at the center of the Slumbering Weald, having been resting for quite a long time. Their slumber has been undisturbed ever since the tragic loss of their King, so now, all they could do is rest and await the day that their King would possibly return if he could or a new King ruled the Kingdom of Galar once more. The shorter of the two Guardians, Zacian, was laying in front of an old tree that's stood in the Slumbering Weald for hundreds of years. She was rather peaceful as her sleep went undisturbed. Yet, as of late, her sleep has grown less peaceful, to her dismay. Zamazenta on the other hand, whom was rested on the other side of the large old tree, has been having less than desirable amounts of peaceful sleep. He was awoken from his sleep from the sound of footsteps breaking the silence of the Slumbering Weald. Zamazenta tiredly opened one eye slightly, his ears perking up a little whilst he lifted his chin partially up off the ground; glancing around to see if there was anyone there he could see on his side of the tree. Yet, he saw no one.

Zacian was awoken as well, her ears almost immediately perking up as she was on alert; having known that no one else was supposed to be on these lands that had been claimed as sacred according to her King she once served. She stood up, stretching a bit as she decided to go investigate, wanting to see who was trespassing on the lands that Zamazenta and Zacian had claimed as their new home hundreds of years ago. But first, she walked over to the alter that held her sword and Zamazenta's shield, gently grabbing hold of the handle of her sword. This in turn, caused her to be brought back to her Crowned form once again. It's been so long since she's had to hold her sword, yet was ready to fight at a moments notice. Once ready, she headed towards the direction of the noise, staying hidden amongst the fog as she tried to find the source of the noise, only to see a man appearing to be in his early twenties, wandering around in a suit of armor whilst seeming like he was searching for something. It wasn't hard for Zacian to tell that this was a knight. Yet, she did not recognize the knight. If this knight had once served her King despite it being impossible for the original knights to still be alive, she would have recognized the knight's scent. But of course, she didn't recognize the scent.

Zacian was tempted to growl, a way of warning the unfamiliar knight to not venture any further into the Slumbering Weald, yet, she stopped herself from growling. She could tell that whoever this was not here for the intents of harming the land or her and Zamazenta. She stayed where she stood, observing the unfamiliar knight whilst she remained cloaked and out of sight thanks to the dense fog that filled the Slumbering Weald. She couldn't help but wonder why a knight of all people would be out here. Yet, a few thoughts filled her mind. Did this mean Galar had a new ruler? She didn't know, that's for sure. And as tempted as she was to get closer and let her presence be known, she stayed where she stood, waiting to see if there was any real need for her to make her presence known to the knight that was on her territory. For now, she would remain here until she could determine what this Knight wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The knight was in fact, not a knight at all. But rather, a 'Prince' in disguise of a knight. After all, the Prince normally was not allowed to leave the castle grounds, so, he had to leave in a disguise. This Prince, was none other than Piers. While Piers was not originally royalty, after a large vote by the inhabitants of Galar, it was determined that Piers would be the best fit for being the next Ruler of Galar, much to the dismay of the Chairman, whom has never particularly cared much for Piers. After all, Piers had been nothing more than a normal member of the town, yet he was one of the most kind hearted and honest people you could ever meet despite his rather quiet and calm personality. Piers was as of the current moment, trying to find his way around the Slumbering Weald, having no general concept of the layout of the place. It certainly was not doing him any favors that the fog was making it quite difficult for him to see where he was going; and it didn't help that the armor was rather heavy for him. To Piers, the fog only seemed to get heavier the further into the Slumbering Weald he wandered.

It wasn't long at all before the 'Prince' of Galar started to get the feeling he was being watched. Yet, he did not particularly mind the feeling for some unknown reason. Another thing that should likely be mentioned about Piers is the fact that while he was once a normal kind hearted townsfolk, he was often thought to be one of the smartest in the town he once resided in; which was just another reason why people believed Piers would be an excellent ruler for the Region of Galar. After all, his intelligence would only further help him make the best choices for taking care of Galar and helping those who resided in the Region. As for the reason as to why Piers was even in the Slumbering Weald right now, well, he had reason to believe that the two lost Guardians resided here. He had never told anyone else that he believed that Zamazenta and Zacian may be living in the Slumbering Weald though. After all, if Zamazenta and Zacian had been unable to be found anywhere else, the only logical place that they could be at would be somewhere in the Slumbering Weald. Besides, the Slumbering Weald had been deemed to be Sacred according to the King that Zamazenta and Zacian had once served. So, it only made sense that Zamazenta and Zacian would take residence in the one place that their original trainer had deemed Sacred, right? That is of course, if they were even still in Galar. And now that Piers was the 'Prince' of Galar, he wanted to bring Zamazenta and Zacian home to where they had originally lived in the castle with the original King of Galar.

Piers tried his best to look around as he kept walking into the depths of the Slumbering Weald. When it reached the point that he could no longer see in front of him, that's when the feeling of being watched was at its strongest. He stopped walking, taking a deep breath before deciding to call out to one of the two Guardians to see if he got any form of a response from either of them. "Zacian? Zamazenta? Are either of you two there?" Piers's voice was calm with a soothing tone to it as he called out to the two Guardians. His soothing tone was honestly quite similar to that of the original King's tone of voice. The original King of Galar had always spoken with a gentle voice, causing people and pokémon to feel rather calm just for hearing how soothing and gentle the King's voice had been. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why all the inhabitants of Galar had favored the King so much. Piers could only assume he would not get a response of any sorts right away if either of the two Guardians were here in the Slumbering Weald. After all, surely the two Guardians would be rather skeptical if someone suddenly showed up in the Slumbering Weald, only to call out to them by their names with a soothing gentle voice that was similar yet faintly different to that of the original King's voice. And of course, to Piers's slight disappointment, after having waited for a few minutes, he had gotten no response from either of the Guardians; yet, he would not give up easily. If he had to travel deeper into the incredibly dense fog just to find the two Guardians, then so be it. He wasn't going to give up until there was no other place for him to search for the two lost Guardians.

When Zacian heard a voice that could almost be mistaken for the voice of the King she once served, her hopes began to rise. Perhaps it was the King? But as much as she wished that could be true, she knew that was impossible. The original King of Galar was dead. It couldn't be him that was calling out to her. In Zacian's mind, she could only assume it was an imposter, trying to take advantage of the fact she strongly missed the King by trying to replicate the King's voice to fool Zacian into coming close enough to be captured. This on its own, was enough to worry Zacian. After all, she did not want to be captured by some trainer that could possibly have ill intents if they were to capture her. Half of her wanted to turn around and go to the deepest part of the Slumbering Weald with Zamazenta to avoid this person, but she knew that may not be the wisest choice. After all, she was a Guardian and this was her home. She had to stand strong like she had all those years ago and stay to protect her and Zamazenta's home from whomever this stranger may be. But it was not only herself, Zamazenta, and the land of the Slumbering Weald that she would have to defend, no. She also had to stand strong to defend all the other pokémon that inhabited the Slumbering Weald, including one particular pokémon that had been lost to time and had been long forgotten by all the other inhabitants of Galar. A pokémon once known as Zaxirieen whom may have once had just as important of a role as Zacian and Zamazenta had once had five hundred years ago. But that detail of the story will be saved for a later time. For now, Zacian had one thing to focus on now. And that one thing was to defend what she cared about for as long as she lived.


	3. Chapter 3

While it remained in silence for a few moments longer, Piers was just about ready to venture deeper into the Slumbering Weald. Though, the thoughts he had of doing so were brought to a halt when he heard soft footsteps slowly yet cautiously approaching closer to him. Due to the incredibly dense fog however, Piers could not yet tell what exactly was approaching him. Whatever it was that was approaching him, it sounded quite large; which led Piers to believe it was one of the two lost Guardians. Had he really found one of the Guardians that had been believed to have been lost ever since the tragic loss of the original King of Galar? Piers couldn't help but wonder which of the two Guardians he had found, so, he decided to call out to them once again. "Is that you, Zacian? Or are you Zamazenta? Either way, I mean neither of you any harm, I promise." Piers hoped that the Guardians would take his word and believe that he meant no harm. But then again, it was rather suspicious that he had just suddenly showed up here to the Slumbering Weald out of the blue.

He wouldn't blame the two Guardians if they felt rather suspicious about him; but the most he could do was hope that the Guardians believed him and would trust him. A few more soft yet cautious footsteps could be heard before the footsteps stopped. Zacian had walked just a tad bit closer to Piers; albeit not much closer than she had originally been to Piers. She was just close enough that the outline of her and her sword could be ever so slightly seen through the dense fog that always remained in the Slumbering Weald. And now that the faint outline of Zacian and her sword could be seen, Piers was now able to tell that this was none other than the Guardian known as Zacian. Piers couldn't help but feel as a small yet welcoming smile crept onto his pale face as he looked at the regal Guardian who stood at exactly 9'2" tall. He took the helmet he was wearing off, holding it under one arm as he kept looking at the outline of Zacian. He wanted her to be able to see that he meant her no harm at all. "It's nice to finally get to meet you, Zacian. My name is Piers, and two years ago, I was chosen to be the new Prince of Galar until I one day become King. I understand if it's a bit suspicious for me to suddenly be showing up here and claiming to be a Prince, but I have no reason to lie to you, Zacian."

Zacian remained where she stood, not taking any steps closer to Piers. While she did feel more at ease when she saw Piers take his helmet off, even with what he just said, she didn't know completely yet if this man really were able to be trusted or not. After all, as far as Zacian knew, she believed that only actual royalty was able to claim the throne of Galar, not just someone who everyone wanted to be the next to claim the throne. Or at least, that's what the King had once told her and Zamazenta. So, because of this fact, she had a bit of a hard time believing Piers's story. But once she noticed the crown which appeared to be made of pure silver that had beautiful sapphires on it which was rested atop of the man's head, she started to wonder if maybe this man really was speaking the truth to her. Cautiously, she slowly walked over to Piers, stopping just a few feet in front of him so that he could see her a little better now. The fog seemed to lift a bit when she got closer to him, allowing Piers to see her as more than just an outline now. She lightly bowed down, bowing her head down as well, allowing herself to be at a low enough height just low enough for Piers to be able to pet the top of her head. 

She knew this was showing a weak spot by doing this, but she was testing to see if he really meant any harm to her or not. Of course, Piers was rather caught off guard about the fact that Zacian fully bowed to him, yet this only made him calmly smile a bit more. He paused for a moment, figuring that she must be testing about how he would react, so, he cautiously reached his one empty hand out, gently petting the top of Zacian's head. He stayed there for at least two minutes, just gently petting the top of her head calmly, deciding to speak gently to her as he kept stroking the top of her head with his gentle touch. "That's a good girl, Zacian. I really do promise that I mean you and Zamazenta no harm at all. I came here because I was wondering if you'd be willing to come back with me to my castle. But it's up to you, Zacian. I will allow you to make the choice for yourself. Just know that you will always be welcome at my castle and Zamazenta will always be welcome at my castle as well." He spoke softly, gently moving his hand away from her head to allow her to stand back up.

Zacian had liked how this man whom was claiming to be someone by the name of Piers, had a calm and kind personality like the King had had when he had still been alive. She stood back up from the bowing position, looking down at the Prince with a gentle gaze. Words cannot describe how much Zacian had been longing to return to the castle to resume her role as one of the Legendary Guardians. For once, she wagged her tail a little out of joy of being able to resume the role she had to leave behind five hundred years ago. Her eyes locked with Piers's eyes for a moment, then she simply nodded; soon turning around and walking back towards Zamazenta. She would head to the castle soon, but not yet. But she was allowing Piers to leave for now. Piers watched as Zacian walked away, presumably towards wherever Zamazenta was. Piers got the feeling that this was Zacian's cue for Piers to return to the castle, so, Piers put the helmet on once more, heading out of the Slumbering Weald to start the trip back to his castle. He of course, figured that by now, people have likely noticed that he snuck out of the castle despite having not supposed to have left in the first place. Sure, his guards would likely be mad at him for causing them worry about him sneaking off, but Piers would just deal with them some other time. But at least, he had an excuse for leaving the castle. And to say the least, he looked forward to Zacian and Zamazenta returning to their roles as Guardians at his castle.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like perhaps maybe two hours of walking or so, Piers could soon begin to see his castle in the far distance. He knew very well that the guards have likely caught on to his disguise by now, so using this disguise to sneak out again, likely won't work a second time. That is of course, if he ever tried to sneak out again. Yes, there would likely be some consequences for Piers sneaking out, possibly by the security increasing to ensure Piers doesn't sneak out again, but Piers could honestly care less. He was just glad to have found the two Guardians that had been believed to have been lost long ago. So for now, he just kept heading towards the castle that was his home. Zacian was as of the current moment, heading back to where Zamazenta was rested under Zamazenta's side of the old tree. When she saw Zamazenta was fully awake now and sitting upright, she gently set her sword down on the ground, proceeding to then lock gazes with Zamazenta. Whilst no one else knew this, the two guardians were actually capable of talking. But what was most interesting about their communication ability, was that they could choose whether or not the humans would be able to understand them.

But that was just one of their many secrets that the two Guardians kept hidden from the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Galar. However, it was a secret they had once shared with the King of Galar, yet shared it with no one else other than him. Zacian kept her gaze locked with Zamazenta's gaze, her gaze soon softening as she then glanced to the side. There was silence between the two for a brief moment before Zamazenta spoke softly to Zacian, his voice calm yet a hint of worry was noticeable in his voice. "Who was it that entered our territory, Zacian? Was it yet another lost pokémon wishing to seek refuge in the safety of our land? Or was it a foe that meant to harm us and our home?" His eyes showed an expression of concern. He was on alert as he feared that whomever had just been here had possibly meant to harm him, all of those who reside here, and the sacred land itself. If there had been an issue though, he figured Zacian must have taken care of the issue on her own. 

Zacian's gaze returned to being focused on Zamazenta once the taller Guardian had finished speaking. Whilst she knew Piers had not been a threat, she kept her proper posture as she stayed on alert when she replied to what the other Guardian had asked of her. "The wanderer was no foe; nor was he a pokémon wishing to seek shelter in our land. He was a human; one whom was claiming to be the new ruler of Galar. And according to the man that had came here alone, he requested for us to go to his castle to resume our role as Guards of the royal castle." Her voice was slightly laced with excitement, making it rather obvious to the other taller Guardian that Zacian was looking quite forward to being able to finally return to their original role. Whilst Zamazenta did have his doubts in the credibility of the unfamiliar man whom had spoken to Zacian, Zamazenta did trust Zacian's judgement of the man. 

Yet, something else was on his mind now. If they left the Slumbering Weald, whom would there be to protect the lands and other inhabitants of the Slumbering Weald? Someone had to stay and watch over the land and inhabitants here, right? Zamazenta spoke once more, wishing to express his concern over what would become of the Slumbering Weald if they were to leave after having resided here for five hundred years, guarding the land and inhabitants of the land of the sacred Slumbering Weald. "If you really trust that the man was speaking nothing but the truth and you trust his word, then I shall trust his word as well. But if we leave the Slumbering Weald, whom shall watch over these sacred lands? Whom shall protect the inhabitants of these sacred lands? Surely we cannot just leave these lands unattended..." Zacian paused for a moment, thinking about what Zamazenta had just said. She knew Zamazenta had a point. They surely couldn't just leave these grounds unattended. Then, she remembered about the other Pokémon here in the Slumbering Weals that was of equivalent, if not more strength than Zacian and Zamazenta were. That Pokémon was known as Zaxirieen. Zacian spoke up, deciding to suggest an idea about whom could watch over the Slumbering Weald. "We could request Zaxirieen to watch over the Slumbering Weald whilst we return to the castle. Surely he would not mind becoming the new protector of these sacred lands."

Zamazenta thought for a moment. Whilst Zaxirieen could be an excellent protector for these lands, it would not be the same for them to return to their role as Guardians without him. Zamazenta let out a soft sigh, looking down at the ground for a moment. "I suppose we could ask of him to take charge of being the new protector of these sacred lands. But what if he does not wish to protect these lands? What are we to do if he refuses?" His voice was laced with genuine concern now as the thought of Zaxirieen possibly declining their request for him to become the new Guardian of the Slumbering Weald played through Zamazenta's mind. Though, his thoughts were interrupted by Zacian replying to what Zamazenta had been worrying about. "I do not believe he would turn down our request. He knows of how much importance this land had been to our King and how vital it is that this land remains protected from harm. I'm quite certain that Zaxirieen will be more than willing to become the new Guardian of the Slumbering Weald, Zamazenta." Zacian could tell Zamazenta was at unease about this, so she was trying her best to provide Zamazenta some assurance that everything will be alright in the end. As for whether or not she'd be able to fully convince Zamazenta to be at ease of the situation, she was not fully sure if she could provide him the full assurance that the taller Guardian needed as of the current moment. After a few minutes of no response from Zamazenta, Zamazenta spoke up in a tone of voice that still suggested he was at unease still. "Then let us try to find him and request of him to take watch over the Slumbering Weald for us, Zacian." Zacian nodded, standing up with Zamazenta to go search the Slumbering Weald for Zaxirieen.


	5. Chapter 5

Zamazenta walked alongside Zacian as they searched through the fog filled sacred lands known as the Slumbering Weald, searching for Zaxirieen. The two Guardians knew very well that it may not be so easy to locate Zaxirieen. After all, he is hardly ever seen roaming in the Slumbering Weald; making his whereabouts usually be a mystery. Whilst the two Guardians searched for Zaxirieen, Zaxirieen as of the current moment, was laying beside a peaceful river located deep in the Slumbering Weald. This was one of his favorite resting spots, due to the serenity of this specific location. Zaxirieen was older than both Zamazenta and Zacian, having served kingdoms before Zacian and Zamazenta had served the original King of Galar. But at one point, he had served the original King alongside Zamazenta and Zacian. The trio had fought together through many battles to protect the Kingdom of Galar on more than one occasion and were stronger whilst working together, yet the trio was weak without each other in battle.

Many of the tales of the trio's battles were lost to time, and Zaxirieen had been long forgotten, due to there being no records of Zaxirieen ever being one of the guards of the original King of Galar's castle. Zaxirieen sighed contently as he remained where he was laying, enjoying the silence of the Slumbering Weald, only to hear the footsteps of Zamazenta and Zacian in the distance. Zaxirieen then sat up slowly, looking down at his reflection in the water, spacing out a bit as he just continued to gaze into the water, perhaps just thinking about some of his memories. Zacian stayed close to Zamazenta as the two kept searching for Zaxirieen, soon spotting Zaxirieen dazed out while staring into the calm river. She nudged Zamazenta to gain his attention, then proceeded to point out that she had found Zaxirieen. Zamazenta looked at Zaxirieen, wondering if he was alright due to Zaxirieen seeming quite dazed out.

Zamazenta then walked up to Zaxirieen with Zacian close to his side. He spoke up to the older Guardian, wanting to get Zaxirieen's attention. "Zaxirieen? Are you alright? You seem rather spaced out..." The moment Zaxirieen heard Zamazenta's voice, he snapped out of his daze, looking away from the river to now look at the two Guardians that stood there, wishing to speak with him. "Yes, I am quite alright, Zamazenta. You know very well that you have no need to worry over me. Was there something you two needed from me?" Zaxirieen gave the two Guardians a look in his eyes that showed clearly that he was questioning why they had come to him in the first place. Zacian took a step forward as she kept eye contact with Zaxirieen. "We came here to ask of a favor from you, Zaxirieen. That is of course, if that would be alright with you." Zamazenta nodded in agreement to what Zacian had said. This only earned a soft sigh from Zaxirieen. "What is it that you two need me to do now?" 

Zacian then looked to the side for a moment, breaking eye contact with Zaxirieen to look at Zamazenta for a brief moment before returning her gaze back to Zaxirieen. "Today, a new Prince stopped by the Slumbering Weald and asked for me and Zamazenta to return to his castle to return to our duties as Guards of the castle." Zamazenta chimed in, adding on to what Zacian had said. "And we were wondering if maybe you could keep watch over the Slumbering Weald for me and Zacian while we return to the castle like the Prince reques-" Zamazenta was cut off mid-sentence by a less than pleased statement from Zaxirieen. Zaxirieen felt disrespected that the Prince had requested only Zamazenta and Zacian to return to the castle and not him. Had the countless years he served the castle meant nothing to those who now resided in the castle?! "You really expect me to watch over the Slumbering Weald while you two have the indecency of leaving me behind just to resume your roles?! You two know very well that you two cannot efficiently serve the kingdom without my assistance, yet you two just want to leave me here after all I've done to help you two already?!" 

Zaxirieen was beyond angry. The fact that Zamazenta and Zacian were even willing to leave him behind after all he had done for them in the past only further angered him. And here Zamazenta and Zacian were, asking for him to be left behind to protect the Slumbering Weald whilst they returned to the castle without him. Zaxirieen growled lowly at the two younger Guardians, his teeth slightly bared as he was furious at the two for them even considering leaving him behind. Out of pure anger, he snarled out a response to the request they asked of him. "Fine. I'll watch over the Slumbering Weald. Just go and leave and don't come back to this place. You two will never be as efficient of Guardians as you would have been if you had brought me with you. And if you ever are in need of my assistance for a difficult battle, don't come crawling back to me wanting my help. If you're going to just leave me like this, then our alliance must have really meant nothing to you two. You're never going to get far without my assistance. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about watching over the Slumbering Weald." After having said that he turned around and began walking deep into the depths of the Slumbering Weald, feeling betrayed by the fact that Zamazenta and Zacian were so willing to just leave him behind like this. And soon, he was out of sight of the two younger Guardians. 

To say the least, Zamazenta was startled at the fact that Zaxirieen had lashed out at them as badly as he just did. Zamazenta looked at Zacian, feeling bad that they had caused Zaxirieen to feel betrayed. Yet, they had an important job they had to return to that required them to stop watching over the Slumbering Weald. Zacian was the most surprised that Zaxirieen had just lashed out at them like that. She knew very well that Zaxirieen was the strongest part of the trio and that if they ever had to go up against Eternatus again one day, they would stand no chance against Eternatus without Zaxirieen fighting by their side. After all, the last time the trio had battled Eternatus, it was their trio attack move that defeated Eternatus and put him into the supposedly eternal slumber. But now that Zaxirieen no longer wanted to battle alongside them, Zacian feared that if Eternatus ever were to reawaken, that Zacian and Zamazenta would really stand no chance against Eternatus. But surely, Eternatus will never reawaken, right?..


End file.
